The Marauders, and that first prank
by carimasali
Summary: "Do pumpkins want to dance?" An innocent questions turns into a wild idea. Four young boys meet at Hogwarts and only by coincidence become friends. That coincidence? A prank involving dancing pumpkins.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Prologue - or a hint of what is to come ~**

* * *

Undoubtedly, the worst thing to happen to Professor McGonagall's nerves were James Potter and Sirius Black. When the list of the matriculated first years appeared on her desk, McGonagall had thought nothing off it except that relief that these two would see each other but rarely: a Black and a Potter getting along? McGonagall would eat a mouse before that ever happened.

A Black and a Potter had one or two common denominators, and at least a dozen that set them apart: they were both ancient, rich, pure-blooded families (although the Potters were native to Britain while the Blacks were not - but try reminding them of that) and family was important to them, but while for the former the importance lay in the prestige of a legacy and maintaining the pureblood line, the Potters thought of family as a loving, loyal unit, and they couldn't care less about the blood status of a person. The Potters could have done a lot more with themselves - even McGonagall thought so; but interestingly enough, the Potters were content - and some might even say, proud - with a solid and comfortable existence in the backwaters*. The Blacks, however, kept themselves at a distance of everything, but never far enough to allow the others to forget about their importance.

In school-related terms: the Blacks were Slytherin, the Potters Gryffindor. Anything else was impossible.

A Potter and a Black in the same year in the same school meant trouble. McGonagall could already envision the fights, the hexes in the corridors. A Potter and a Black were trouble, because a Potter and a Black never got along.

McGonagall would learn to regret her initial, naive thoughts, because worse than a Potter and a Black being enemies, was a Potter and a Black getting along. She did not believe in the stars' influence on worldly events, but really, in this case the universe had definitely conspired against her.

* * *

McGonagall wasn't the only one who thought the way she did: the parents of the involved students certainly expected nothing unusual to happen: their child was meant to be sorted in the same house as they, and that was the end of it; neither of the children expected anything other than that either. Why should they? It was all they knew.

The two families stayed out of each other's way as their children boarded the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; in fact, Walburga Black would later assure her sister she had not even seen the Potters, for why should she be able to distinguish them from those Halfbloods and Mudbloods?

Sirius Black and James Potter were both eager to leave their homes and begin a new life in Hogwarts. Both were not shy boys. They both would come to share a great sense for adventure and mischief - Black sorely for the sake of rebellion and the thrill, Potter because he found it exciting and funny. But as excited (and yes, even a little bit afraid) as they were to board the Hogwarts express, they could not help but feel lonely. It's not easy to be eleven and be alone for the first time, and to see all those older, taller, _better_ , students chat and laugh with their friends, showing off their magic tricks to each other solely for the fun of it. Would they make friends? They both believed so, but this couldn't happen quickly enough.

Neither Sirius Black nor James Potter knew of each other. So when they found the other standing in front of an empty compartment (the very last one in the whole train, as James Potter thought) they shrugged, and the former let the latter enter first. They sat down opposite to each other, gauging each other to see if they had anything interesting to offer.

It was James Potter who, unaware of anything, broke the tradition of mutual animosity - by offering Sirius Black a hand.

"I'm James Potter, and you?"

The other boy took the offered hand and shook it, grey eyes narrowed slightly. "Sirius Black."

"Odd name, I like it," said James, and his mouth split into a broad grin.

Sirius Black was startled into grinning himself. "And your name couldn't be more boring," he replied.

"It means I can pass as anybody," countered James. "Means I could use a shifting potion and pass as an auror."

Sirius Black furrowed his brow. "If I was an auror," said he, "I would change my name into something even..."

"Odder?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes, like... hm... what of Evander?"

" _Evander?"_ James scrunched his nose. "Sounds like Lavender."

"Well it's not, I read it in a book in my father's library."

James sat closer to the edge of the seating bank. "Your father has a library too? Awesome!"

"Yes, some books are older than our house!"

"Ours... well, I don't know how old our house is, but some books are _really_ old. I once ripped a page out. By accident of course."

"Oh, your parents must have gotten angry then."

"My mum was upset, I don't think my father ever found out; she fixed it very quickly, but my mum can fix pretty much everything."

"I'm surprised they let you touch that book," said Sirius thoughtfully. "I'm not allowed to touch some books, because they're afraid I might break them."

"Do you like to read?" James asked.

He shrugged. "If there's nothing else to do..."

"Well then you must wait until they're not looking, and be careful when you open the books. But even if you do break something accidentally, we don't have magic just for stirring a pot, you know?"

Sirius didn't look to sure about James' suggestion, but filed it away for later. The silence of the beginning was returning, and it was James who broke it again.

"So, you like Quidditch?"

They chatted on and laughed together as they hadn't for a long time. A girl joined them at some point, with dark red hair, but they didn't talk to her, for she was crying and it made them uncomfortable. Later, another boy entered their compartment, and James and Sirius disliked him the moment he spoke to them. The girl took the boy's side, and together they left.

James and Sirius talked and talked the whole ride through, shared the treats they bought off the trolley and traded wizard cards. Once it was time to change into their school uniforms, they were delighted to discover they shared the same size in clothing and immediately had to switch just for the sake of it.

 _'Slytherin? Who'd want to be in Slytherin?'_ \- James' words had hit a cord inside Sirius. When he'd said he might break with the family tradition he had only been half joking. The longer they spent together, the more he couldn't shake off the thought of being in the same Hogwarts House with James. His parents... well, they very well might kill him, but at least he'd get to have some fun first.

By the time they stepped, mouths open with awe at the marvellous sight, into the castle (bigger than any student could ever have imagined) Sirius had made his first serious decision, fully aware that it would change his life forever. He didn't fall for any of the ridiculous theories of sorting the others (and James) were murmuring to each other. He knew from his cousins that it just involved a silly old hat shouting out the House name. He expected it to be quite boring - and it was. He barely had the hat on for three seconds when it shouted out loud for all ears to hear,

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ ",

and Sirius joined the Gryffindor table; and after a while James took a seat right next to him.

They retired with full stomachs into their dorm room, which they shared with three other boys. James quickly wrote a note to send to his parents the next morning, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sirius Black, however, stayed awake far longer than he. His happiness at being together with his first friend ebbed with the awareness of his mother's wrath. He was afraid she might take him away from Hogwarts and send him to a boarding school somewhere in France as she had threatened once, but regardless of his fears, he couldn't, did not, regret having been sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius Black then fell asleep, unaware that there was one other boy who was still awake - and if possible, even more afraid than he was.

* * *

Letter 1, September. 

_'To Stinchcombe, Mum and Dad._

 _'Mum! Dad! You won't believe how quickly the hat sorted me into gryffindor! I can't believe you leid about that! You said we had to face a troll! but anyway, I got a friend and he's name is Sirius. he's my age obviously and we decided on our way to the great hall to explore the castle grounds after class. if we can ever find our way to class, because i I swear noone really knows where they're going. I also don kno when I'll be writing again, because I'll be quite busy with exploring and all that. also Quidditch lessons, but I already know that better than most I think._

 _James Potter._

 _Ps: I love you._

[Added the next morning]

 _Sirius got a howler. i think its really bad.'_

* * *

Author's notes:

* _with a solid and comfortable existence in the backwaters_ \- direct quote from Pottermore

Also the name Evander I got from Roman mythology. A hero if I remember correctly. I have my own headcanons about Sirius and James' upbringing, but I will be revealing them as the story progresses.

The spelling of the letter is done on purpose. I like to think that James' thoughts are quicker than his hand and he gets distracted very quickly. It's also not something he cares about much either, so.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope I've caught all the mistakes, but if I haven't, if you see any inconsistencies, please let me know._

* * *

 **~ Chapter I ~**

* * *

It was not two weeks into the school year that Potter and Black were considered to be inseparable. They were certainly always seen together, plotting, laughing, talking. The others couldn't know the extent of their ambitions, but yes, Sirius and James had great plans, and they were determined to go through with them. There was one obstacle, though, and it was that they still had much to learn. Oh, they were fast learners, one of the best in their class, but school kept them occupied only to a certain point; and even McGonagall's demanding lessons could not keep them from getting bored.

Boredom and this duo. McGonagall didn't know a worse combination. They were great students if they just bothered to concentrate for more than ten minutes; and she wouldn't have minded their boredom if they didn't provoke each other into pulling nonsense in her class. Gryffindor lost points almost every class, and gained them back almost as quickly. McGonagall knew a threat when she saw it, and she knew these two boys would cause only more trouble unless they were challenged more.

But of course Dumbledore would hear none of it. Arguing with him about this was like trying to part the sea with one's bare hands, but he would not have it: Potter and Black were to stay together. Typical. _He_ did not have to deal with Potter and Black every single day.

It also did not help that this early in the first schoolyear there was little to keep the students occupied. More than one had dared to step a foot into the Forbidden Forest. A few had even tried to challenge the Whomping Willow. There was magic done in the corridors despite it being forbidden. Children played with each other, pranked each other - cursed each other, but none of them were as loud and obvious about it as Sirius Black and James Potter.

Sirius and James were rarely seen in the library. This surprised everyone, because how else did they come up with these pranks? How did two eleven-year olds discover to turn water into ice, promptly flooding the lavatories near the Great Hall to do something as silly as sledding? It was such a complicated thing for first-years, especially considering that their first prank had involved stink bombs and a group of Slytherins. _That_ had cost them their first detention: polishing the medals and cups in the Trophy room. Together. A mistake many teachers would repeat in the future.

The 'sledding' had earned them their second detention: two weekends cleaning the toilets without the help of a wand. It was a disgusting job, neither enjoyed it particularly, but time passed quickly when one was in good company, and Sirius decided that James was the best company anyone could have; and James, well, James Potter could find enjoyment even in detention – a tendency none of his friends (and they would multiply as two became four) would catch on.

Any other teacher would have silenced them (they would not stop chatting), but the professor supervising them was none other than the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures – and elderly man that reminded James of his father, because nothing was ever too serious that he couldn't laugh about it. He also taught Sirius and James a spell to make water gurgle so that it seemed as if it talked, making the task of cleaning toilets, while not less dirty, a lot more fun.

His name was Professor Larkin, and the two boys quickly decided that he was their favourite of all the teachers in Hogwarts.

And so their first month at Hogwarts (a magical place in more ways than one) passed: with two Howlers and two detentions.

And then October happened. In Charms, the 1st years learned to levitate – a spell that Sirius and James mastered within minutes (and Remus, poor Remus, couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy: he had set his feather on fire on his first try) and Hagrid's pumpkins were growing like mad.

"Do pumpkins want to dance?" James mused one early afternoon as the two (and they were always two by then) marched to pay Hagrid a visit.

Sirius pursed his lips (a habit much like his mother's, only less resentful) and followed James's intent gaze. The round large pumpkins. Glowing like red in the setting sun. The sky was wiped clear of any clouds, which came as no surprise: the wind was very strong that day and made the trees howl.

Sirius snorted and asked, "What makes you think that?"

James shrugged and dragged a hand through his messy raven hair. " _Dunno,_ " he said. "I'd be bored lying around like that all day, every day."

Sirius cocked his head, then nodded as if this thought was very obvious. "I suppose… their most exciting day must be Halloween for them. It's the only time of the year where they get to do anything fun."

Their eyes met.

"You don't think…" James's voice faded as if the sudden burst of wind was carrying it away.

"… we could do something about it?" Sirius paused, not moving his eyes from their locked position in James's eyes. He pursed his lips again. "We could… search for a spell in your mother's book…"

"To make the pumpkins dance?" James grinned and he began to fidget (James Potter always fidgets when he is excited.) "We also need to find a spell to carve them!"

An excited glint appeared in Sirius Black's eyes, "We have to make them better than folk usually do," he said. "None of the boring stuff."

"Like faces?" James had a pensive look on his face.

"Yes, we could make-"

"Unicorns."

" _Dragons._ "

"And trolls!"

"And McGonagall as a cat!"

"And _Slughorn_ : a slug with a horn!"

Sirius laughed and together they went to Hagrid's. Neither of them could sit still, and Hagrid found them very endearing with their matching lose ties, Potter's large round glasses and Black's loud laugh.

"Hagrid," James asked as he casually slipped a cookie into his pocket; "do you know who carves the pumpkins for the Halloween feast?"

"That'd be the house elves."

The two boys brightened. James stood up on his chair.

"There are house elves in Hogwarts?" he cried. He lowered his cup of tea. "Wait, of course there are house elves in Hogwarts-"

"That explains why we haven't seen who cleans up after us," Sirius said, nodding, and sipping his tea. Too hot, he concluded, and lowered the cup. "House elves shouldn't be seen or heard."

"Aye, well…" Hagrid said, shrugging. "Most of 'em are never seen anyway. 'Course, some people eventually find out where the kitchens are."

James gasped, but Sirius would not let himself be distracted now. The kitchens he filed away for another time. It wasn't like they would starve if they didn't find them soon.

"Are there any things planned for Halloween?"

Hagrid furrowed his brows. "Things? What things?"

"You know, fun things," said Sirius with a light shrug.

"Yeah, do you know if we get the day off? Feels like a waste of time to go to class on Halloween. We don't have school on _Christmas!"_ James said.

Hagrid laughed. "Nah, ye don' get the day off!"

Sirius and James deflated. "So no fun things planned for Halloween?"

Hagrid couldn't bear to see them disappointed. He nudged Sirius consolingly, meaning Sirius almost fell off his chair. "Ey, just 'cause there's no fun planned, doesn' mean ye can't've fun yerselves."

Sirius and James looked at each other. Two broad, toothy grins split their mouths. Hagrid couldn't have known what would come next. He was not to blame for the mischief that would come. However, the question does arise whether he would have stopped them had he known what they were up to.

* * *

While the students of Hogwarts continued their day to day life, Sirius and James continued to plot. They paid attention during classes, until they didn't. McGonagall, frustrated that Dumbledore had refused to listen to her, lost her patience.

"Potter!" she snapped. "Name three of the five Principal Exceptions of Transfiguration!"

Potter turned to face her. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them up with his fingers. "Er, you can't make something out of thin air, you can't turn something into nothing, and... er… well, what's dead can't be turned alive."

The few giggles were immediately silences by McGonagall's stern look.

"Describe the wand movement of last week's spell."

"It's like this," he said and waved his wand. The pin needle transformed. Somewhere in the classroom a pupil couldn't hold his gasp.

"I see," McGonagall said. "Come see me after class, Potter."

"Okay," he said, exchanging a frown with Sirius. That worried McGonagall. He didn't look concerned enough.

The rest of the hour passed on as usual: Potter and Black would not stop chatting; Andrews and Bates would not stop giggling; Pettigrew could still not get the spell right.

As the students began to file out (excited, because it was lunch time), James Potter approached McGonagall's desk.

"Does my class bore you?" she asked as she went through her notes. She wasn't really, but she wanted to see what his reaction would be.

James Potter was too stunned for words. "Er… no," he said.

She gave him a stern look over the rim of her glasses. "No. Are you _sure?"_

James Potter said nothing.

"If you were not bored you and Mr. Black would not disrupt my class so often."

James Potter shifted his weight from one leg to the other and back to the other. He slung his bag over his shoulder and nodded, then shrugged.

"Again, are you bored in my class, Potter?"

James hesitated, he nodded. "Sometimes," he admitted.

"Hmpf." McGonagall's lips formed a thin line, but not as thin as when she was really angry. "Alright then," she said and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. "I expect you to read this and write me a summary until next class."

James almost dropped the note. "W-what?" he stammered. "But—Professor-"

"If you're bored in my class, Potter, I will do everything to keep you occupied," she said, eyebrows slightly raised. It was undoubtedly a dismissal. James was too stunned to give a reply. He was out of the classroom and well on his way to the bristling full Great Hall, before he realised it. A scowl, a pout, crossed his features; were he an overly emotional person he might have lost his appetite. But, being a growing eleven year old boy, he joined Sirius at the table where his friend had saved him a seat by his side.

"You in trouble, mate?" Sirius asked and took a bite of his food.

James looked down at the parchment. The title of the book was written in neat handwriting – even the shelf number was written down. Unfair. He wondered what McGonagall would do if he didn't pick up the book.

"McGonagall gave me extra homework," he grumbled.

"What?" Sirius snatched the note from his fingers. James began to fill his plate. He took a look around. There on their left was Frank Longbottom, speaking with two other blokes. James liked him; he'd helped them find the way to their first Potions class. On their other side was that redhead, Lily. Evans. She was talking with two girls, Marlene and Dareen. Odd. Usually she spent her time with that greasy-haired Slytherin Snivellus Snape. James didn't know if he liked Lily or disliked her, but he knew he couldn't stand the sight of Snape; and it wasn't just him: Sirius didn't like him either.

Sirius threw the parchment back on his lap with a derisive snort. "That's not fair," he said and took another bite from his food.

"I know!" he replied and gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice. "It's not just us who speak during class!"

"No, but you're the only ones who never stop," someone said.

James and Sirius turned their heads. It was Remus Lupin. They completely missed he was there, but that might be because he'd just appeared behind a massive book.

Remus Lupin seemed as surprised as they, if not more. His ears turned red and the flush spread over to his cheeks. Sirius and James exchanged a look. They turned back to odd pale Remus Lupin who wished he was anywhere else but there.

James crooked a brow. "And who asked you, _Lupin?_ "

Remus' lips tightened and he went back to staring at his book. "Just saying…" he mumbled. He reached blindly for his cup and missed it.

"You're just jealous because McGonagall doesn't think you're good enough for extra homework," Sirius sneered.

Remus scrunched his brows. "Why would I want extra homework?" he retorted, hand finally reaching his cup. "I can barely keep up with what we already have?"

"How? You spend more time in the library than everyone else together."

"Not true," he mumbled.

Sirius shrugged. "You take homework too seriously."

"Well, how else am I supposed to pass?" he snapped, surprising the two with his vehemence.

"By having fun once in a while," Sirius said, finger tracing lazily the rim of his cup. "You don't need to get an O in everything. Seriously, who even cares about Astronomy?"

"I do!" Remus said, glaring at them over the book. "With the homework we just got for Charms and Transfiguration… and I, I suck at Potions! And now I'm going to miss Astronomy now too and-"

James shook his head. "Wait," he said, "why would you miss Astronomy? It's on Thursday night."

Remus's mouth clung shut and he turned a sickly grey. "N-nothing," he stammered and hid behind his book again.

James's eyes widened. "You plan on skipping?" he gasped. "Do you have a hide-out?"

"W-what? No! I would never!" Remus looked away. "It's… it's my mum. She's sick."

James's initial annoyance with prim-and-proper Remus Lupin faded almost instantly. His hand twitched, almost grasped for Sirius's; he suddenly missed his mother a lot. He should write to her again soon.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and meant it.

Remus didn't answer, didn't even look up.

"How long will you be gone?" James asked.

Remus lifted a shoulder. "As long as I need to be," he said tightly. He paused, before coming to a decision, then began to pack his things. He rushed out of the Great Hall. Sirius and James watched him leave. Not a minute passed, before the two were eating again.

"Odd that Remus bloke," Sirius said.

"Poor man," sighed James, and sounded then a lot like his father. "Not wonder he's like that with his mum being sick…"

"Must be a serious illness," Sirius observed, the end of the fork tapping against his chin. "He wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't."

James nodded slowly, eyes on his food. "Do you think I should write to my mum about Remus?" he asked. "My parents know people. Maybe they can help."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know," he replied and eyed the parchment with the book title. "So, are you going to do the extra homework or not?"

James smiled crookedly. "Why, you volunteering?"

Sirius snorted and pushed the hair from his forehead. "I've better things to do," he yawned and nudged him. "Have you forgotten about our mission already?"

"Of course not!" James stared at his friend in disbelief. "But… mum's book has no spell for this…"

Sirius groaned. "Don't say it…"

James shrugged. "I've to go to the library anyway, mate. Might just get it over with now, and check if there's anything useful for us there."

Sirius did not look appeased in the slightest, but conceded and got on his feet with the dignity of a conquered king. "Alright," he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Author's notes:

Btw, the Five Exceptions of Transfiguration I got from the _Harry Potter lexicon_ , which I recommend looking into. The text only says that one exception is that food can't be made out of thin air - which makes me think that you can't use magic to make nothing into something. Seriously, I wish J.K. Rowling would give us more details on how these things work.


End file.
